Victoria's Chronicles
by Laurie
Summary: A soon to be long fic about a new character in Harry's 5th year.
1. Meeting You Know Who

She waited in her dark room for Voldemort. She knew he was coming tonight. Outside, she could hear their loud laughter. He was not going to kill her, though. She would instead offer him learning how to recreate the Sorcerer's Stone. Little did he know that she had other plans.  
Victoria Flamel was the twenty-one year old daughter of the deceased Nicholas Flamel. They had died only three years ago. Her father's good friend Albus Dumbledore had given her a job. In a little while she would have Voldemort and all of the death eaters under her control. Dumbledore had entrusted her in the job of a spy to keep an eye on Voldemort.   
Suddenly, a knock on the door rang through the small cottage. Victoria ran her fingers through her silky brown hair and changed into mosquito net robes. The robes barely covered her, and you could see she worked out a lot. She casually opened the door and there he was, Lord Voldemort.   
He had black hair and evil red eyes. He had become muscular again after Wormtail had restored him to a body. Beside him was Lucious Malfoy. Both of them stared at Victoria's luscious beauty. "Why don't you come in?" she asked in her most polite voice.  
Voldemort suddenly came back to his senses, but he still could not read the girl's mind. "We're here to kill you, you know." He gave his stupid twisted smile and Lucious and he came in and sat down on the leather sofa.  
"Why would you kill me if I offered you the greatest gift in the world and two added bonuses?" she asked.  
"And what would those be, my love?"  
My love? What? Voldemort never said love if he could avoid it, let alone call someone my love, Victoria thought. She could tell she could control both of the men now. "My lord, let me tell you my story. Twenty-one ago, my mother and father were well over five hundred and they accidentally had me. They taught me all about how to make the red stone of endless life and prosperity. My dream, though was to become a servant of you, my lord. I had no means of contacting you, though. I had not gone to Hogwarts, though I was accepted, so I didn't know any death eaters. I heard about your rebirth and waited for you to find me here. I had told Lucious about my desire to become a death eater. I knew he would tell you."  
"Lucious, please leave," Voldemort said, gesturing toward the door.  
"Now tell me about the greatest gift."  
"I know how to make the Sorcerer's Stone. WIth it, you could become more powerful, and your immortality would be insured."  
"And what of the two bonuses?"  
"I can apply for a job at Hogwarts and I know I will get it. There I can kill Harry Potter for you or bring him to you."  
Voldemort came suddenly out of the trance he was in. "No! I have tried twice already to assign a spy at Hogwarts and both times they have failed! I think I will kill you after all."  
Victoria used her soothing relaxing voice. "But they were both men. You have never used a beautiful, vuluptous, young lady like myself. I can seduce any man, you know."  
Voldemort flowed back into the trance. Victoria gave a sigh of releif.  
"What is the other bonus?" asked the Lord lazily.  
"You can have me as your queen." She walked over to him and smiled her mischovous smile. She moved closer to him and fingered his hair. Just as they were about to kiss, Lucious stormed in.  
"What is going on here? I have waited long enough." He was shocked at seeing Voldemort about to kiss someone.  
"Let's go, Lucious. This is my best finding yet. She is now my best servant." With that Voldemort took Victoria's hand and they all disapperated.   
  
  
  



	2. Hogwarts

They arrived in front of a dank and dilapidated house. A sign in front of the house read "Riddle House." They made their way inside. The inside was brand new, and was much like an office building.  
"You see we're very organized," said Voldemort. Death eaters were gathered in a lobby type room. "My fellow friends, I am proud to tell you that this trip of Lucious's and mine did not result in an unecessary death. Meet Victoria Flamel." Death eaters crowded to meet her. Some looked suspicious.   
After Victoria met everyone, Voldemort took her hand and pulled her into an office room. He took a seat at the mohagony desk and motioned for her to sit down also. "What is your plan?" he asked.  
"My plan is to travel to Hogwarts tomorrow. I will stay there until the end of the year, but I promise to visit you periodically. As soon as Harry is unsuspecting of my true identity, I'll seduce him and while he is asleep bring him to you or kill him myself. I will make sure I am not a suspect." Victoria wondered why Voldemort didn't see through her constant lies.   
"Alright. That is fine. Now let us romance." He walked over to her and kissed her. He started to unbutton her robes. When they were half off, Mrs. Lestrange walked in on them.  
"My lord, what are you doing?" she questioned.  
"I am just helping this young lady adjust." Victoria started to button her robes again. "Please leave us alone."  
Not wanting to anger Lord Voldemort, Mrs. Lestrange left. Victoria really wanted to leave Voldemort, so she spoke up. "My lord, I have a tiring day ahead of me. I think it best that we do not romance tonight, however, we will soon. Now, where is my room?"  
Voldemort looked utterly disappointed. "Okay. YOu can stay here, for now. I'll make proper arrangements for you later."  
"Good night then." She gave him one last kiss, and he smiled as he walked out.  
The next morning, she told Lord Voldemort she was leaving for Hogwarts. He said a prompt goodbye. She disapperated with a pop.  
She arrived in Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts. She never been to Hogwarts before, and was amazed at the size of it. After she knocked three times, Minerva McGonagall opened the door.  
"Hello, Victoria. I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore." She seemed to disapprove the idea of having Victoria as a spy.  
They made their way to Dumbledore's office. After Minerva and Victoria greeted him, Minerva left.  
"So Victoria, tell me what has happened so far." Dumbledore sat down and scratched his chin.  
Victoria explained everything. She also told him that she had complete power over Voldemort and most of the death eaters.  
"You mean you can control him, like the Imperius Curse?" he asked.  
"I probably can't make him do anything, but probably anything for me." They discussed Voldemort late into the night.  
"Dear me, look at the time!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I'll show you to your room."   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in the first chapter. oops! anyway. most of the characters here are J. K. Rowling's okay?? 


	3. 

Victoria awoke with a start. She was stifling in her huge four poster bed. Her robes were pretty filthy, and she really had to get back to her cottage and bring all of her things to Hogwarts. She looked around her bare room. No, this won't do, she thought. She had to get back to her cottage. But suddenly she remembered that today was the day all the students would arrive, and she was expected at the welcoming feast. She also had to decorate her classroom and office. She finally decided to go back to her house, but come back on the Hogwarts Express train. After a quick shower and a quick breakfast she prepared herself in her tiny kitchen, she was off. She realized that it was Friday and she still had two days to get herself organized. She grabbed her broomstick and flew to Hogsmeade. There she could apparate to her cottage and from there apparate to the train station. She finally arrived in the small village. She parked her broom in a parking station and apparated.   
There was her small home, in the middle of a clearing in the woods. She started toward it when she noticed that some of its lights were turned on. She saw human shapes moving around inside. Victoria was frightened. Hadn't she locked the door by magic and put a spell on the house so no one but her could see it? She hid herself in a shub as some of the shadows could be seen in the window of the front door. Cornelius Fudge and a man she didn't know emerged empty handed. They plopped down on the grass in front of her hiding place.  
"I really think Dumbledore is losing his touch. He told us that You-Know-Who may be somewhere around here. We had fifty aurors swarming the area yesterday, but they detected no sign of him or any death eaters. And the cottage shows no sign of any attacks. The only thing that may suggest that he was really here is that Ms. Flamel isn't around. Of course, she is supposed to be at Hogwarts and she probably is." Fugde sighed unhappily.  
"You think we should sack him as headmaster, Cornelius? I have wasted two days here and not one shred of evidence," murmured the other man.  
"Let's see how the year progesses. If he keeps on insisting that you-know-who is back, I'll sack him and get one of the governors to be headmaster. We'd better get going, there's a ministry press conference scheduled for 12 noon."  
Suddenly, Victoria high-heeled shoe slipped and rustled the whole shrub she was hiding behind. She prayed the minister wouldn't notice.  
However, her prayers were not answered. The minister and the man started toward her hiding place. She stood up and acted as if she had just arrived in the clearing. The minister and the man halted when they saw her. The minister was just about to shout when he looked at her. He was starting to feel her charm. "Er-How do you do? Um, I guess we didn't see you there?"  
"Well, I did just arrive. What brings you here, Minister?""I was just... Oh, me and my colleague were just relaxing here."  
"Interesting place to relax. Won't you have some tea?" Victoria started toward the cottage.  
"No, no. We must be going, um, Victoria is it?"  
"Yes. That's me. I beleive we haven't been introduced?" Her eyes and the man's met.  
"That's just an unspeakable. Never you mind. Good bye, Ms. Flamel." With that, the minister and the unspeakable apparated.   
Victoria entered her beloved cottage, where she had lived all her life. She hated to abondon it but no one had cared to rent it. The ministry oficials were careful not to leave an inkling that they had been there. She gathered her robes. All of them were made for the younger woman, and problably wouldn't be common at Hogwarts. They all had low necklines and were made from lightweight material. She really didn't care. She wondered what the staff and students would say, though.   
Once she had gathered all of her things and packed them into her trunk, she bewitched it so it would be feather light. She barely had time to catch the Hogwarts Express, but she could make it. She hastily apparated to the train station restroom. When she was there she realized that she had accidentally apparated to the men's room. She walked out of the stall and a scruffy man stared at her. She "obliviated" him and was out of there in a hurry.   
She saw some wizards at the platform, but realized she wasn't at all late. She was a little early in fact. She rushed through the barrier. The scarlet steam engine awaited her. She made sure she was in the last car so she might be alone. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************************************   
  



	4. Hogwarts Express

They were a large group. Seven trunks and two owl cages were being lugged across a busy train station. The group finally came to a halt at a barrier. Then, in partners, each ran at the barrier until they were through it. The sign read "platform nine and three quarters." A scarlet steam engine awaited them.  
"Do you have to sit with the perfects, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
"Well, sort of. The sixth and seventh years have to tell us how to be one first. Then I'll see if I can sit with you," replied Hermione.  
"What are they going to teach, you? How to yell at people? How to take a good bath?" Harry teased. He and Ron had been teasing her all summer.   
"Listen, I'm really proud to be a perfect, okay? I have a big responsibility."  
"Yeah. Now you can tell us off and get us in trouble!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Shut up people. We have to get our stuff onto the train. Come on." Charlie had gotten a job at Hogwarts as care of magical creatures teacher while Hagrid was away. He led the group through the train until they found an empty car. Almost empty. A young girl, older than the seventh years but younger than Charlie was in a deep sleep.   
But she was amazingly beautiful. She was wearing a short black robe with a low neck. She had dark hair and huge closed eyes. Charlie sat down next to her.  
"I wonder who she is." said George.  
"Well, she's either the new potions teacher or the defense against the dark arts teacher. Anyway, I don't know why you guys are gawking at her. She's nothing special." Hermione didn't like it when someone better looking than herself was in the same room with her.   
Hermione had had the same reaction when Ron first saw Fleur Delacour, except Fleur didn't compare with this girl. "You're just jealous," said Harry.  
"Jealous of what? I guess the only one in here with some sense is Charlie; I don't see him staring at her like a lunatic."  
"Yeah, but he's getting married next year," protested Harry.  
Deep down, Charlie really wanted to stare, too, but he couldn't, not with all these loudmouths who might just tell Margaret.  
"Oh, who cares? I'm going to sit with the perfects. See you."   
Hermione left the car along with Ginny. The boys started talking quidditch. Suddenly, the girl woke up. Charlie's eyes met hers.  
Her eyes have too many secrets, thought Charlie. I'd never be very comfortable around her. Without thinking, he continued to stare. Then he realized how rude he was being. "So, what's your name?"  
"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Victoria. Flamel." Victoria really liked the guy. He was a huge change after Voldemort. He extended his hand and she noticed he was really buff. She wanted to use her charms on him, but she would have to wait. There were too many other people around.  
"I'm Charlie Weasley. So, are you teaching at Hogwarts?" The others were still talking quidditch and hadn't noticed her yet.   
"Yeah. I'm the potions teacher while Snape is away. Who are they?" She motioned toward the others.  
"Oh, them? The red-heads are my brothers. The twins are Fred and George and the other one's Ron. And the other kid is Harry."  
"Harry?"  
"Harry Potter. He's just with us right now,"  
"So what years are you guys in?"  
"Me and George are in seventh. By the way, I love your robes. Think they'd look good on me?"  
Charlie gave Fred a warning look.  
"YOu have to have good legs to look good in them."  
"Well, you have great legs. And body." Charlie was starting to get annoyed by his brother.  
"Thanks. So do you."   
Fred and Victoria kept flirting and started to really hit it off. Charlie started to think marriage was a stupid idea. Victoria and Fred stood up and started toward the door.   
"Where are you going?" asked Charlie.  
"I'm just going to show her the bathroom."  
Going to show her the bathroom, yeah right, Charlie thought. More like going to have a make out session. VIctoria hadn't said anything to ROn or Harry yet.   
"She wasn't interested in us. She didn't even say anything about Harry." Ron thought it was really strange the girl hadn't said a word about Harry Potter. He was a little happy.   
  
  
Victoria didn't know why she was with, Fred, but it sure made Charlie jealous. She liked making guys jealous. And Fred was pretty hot. They approached the bathroom. "So, is this it?"  
"Yup. Nice isn't it?" Fred turned on the light.  
"Yeah." They both stood there for a second. "Well, what are you waiting for? Close the damn door and turn out the lights!"   
He obeyed blindly and they found each others lips and tasted each others' toungues. They were so absorbed in themselves that they didn't notice Hermione walk in on them.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Please, please review! If you give me suggestions for the next chapter I might use them.  



	5. Ch. 5

Hermione was astonished to see a professor making out so passionately with her soon to be student. She ran back to the car where Harry and Ron were. They were playing wizarding chess together. "You'll never beleive what I just saw!" She tried to make her voice so that it was softer. She didn't want Charlie and the others to hear just yet, even though they would find out soon enough.   
"A perfect who left the perfect car to talk to some non-perfect fifth years?" Harry sniggered.   
"Shut up. I saw Fred and that professor making out in the bathroom."  
"Which professor? McGonagall, Snape, or Trelawney? Checkmate." Ron moved his Queen.  
"No! Stop making fun of me. The one who was sitting here. The one wearing barely any clothes."  
"Oh, Flamel? So what?" Hermione was surprised at Harry's reaction.   
"What do you mean, so what? If I report them, she'll get fired!"  
"Why would you do that? She's replacing Snape. We don't have to see that bastard this year at all and we get the sexiest woman as our teacher. Why would you report her? I win."   
"It's my job as a perfect."  
"You promised me and Ron you would be more laid back."   
"Why did I come to you two idiots?"  
  
"We can't do this at Hogwarts, you know." Vitoria put her robes on. "Dumbledore would fire me in two seconds if he got wind of this."  
"I know all the secret passages of Hogwarts."  
"Even if we do it, it can't be very often. And we can see other people."  
"I like this relationship."  
"Me too."  
"You go out first. I'll wait a little while before I leave."  
Victoria stepped out into a car with who she thought were the Slytherins. Most of them looked like the children of the Death Eaters.  
"Who are you?" asked a pale, dark haired boy who looked like Lucious.  
"Victoria Flamel. I'm the new potions teacher. You must be Lucious's son."  
"I'm Draco. My father told me all about you. About your work with him and how you're going to kill--"  
"Keep it to yourself for now. See you." She left and reminded herself to give Lucious a dose of pain the next time she saw him. She sat down next to Charlie. "I just met the Slytherins. You and me are head of that house."  
"Are we really? Dumbledore never told me about that."  
"He forgot to tell me, too. How far are we from Hogwarts?"  
"About 10 minutes. What did you do before you came here?"  
"Well, I didn't go to Hogwarts. I went to the Magic Academy for Girls. That school finishes before Hogwarts students do. Then my parents passed away and I was a waitress and then I came here. How about you?"  
"I know someone from that school," He wasn't about to tell her it was his soon to be wife. "I work with dragons in Romania." It sounded pretty short compared to hers.  
"Wow! That must be great. I used to always want to work with tropical creatures, but my parents always thought I'd get hurt."  
The conductor announced that the train had arrived at Hogwarts and everyone filed out. The castle looked even larger than when she had seen it yesterday. The group of Weasleys and Victoria all climbed into a carriage. They arrived at the Great Hall. The starlit sky was a purplish color. The hall was filled with excited voices and the nervous squeaks of first years filing into the hall from the back of the room. The sorting took place, and after everyone had eaten their dinner, Dumbledore introduced the new teachers and gave his adress to the school.  
"Welcome back and welcome to all of you. I am happy to say that we will have our house quidditch tournament again this year and tryouts will be held soon. We have some new teachers this year. Professor Snape and Hagrid have earned their one year sabbatical. Replacing them will be Professor Weasley and Flamel."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
It's a weird place to stop but I have to go and I want to post this part or else it might take me years. I know this part is extremely boring, but bear with me. It'll get interesting soon and longer {hopefully} Please review! Give me suggestions! Thanx! 


End file.
